Intruder
by Daethtofools
Summary: Based off the game. Katara's and Aang's peaceful lives are disrupted when a deadly intruder enters their suburban home. Toph now must fight off the intruder, or die alongside her friends. Will you enter this dark home? Who will survive, and who will die?


**Author's Note – HERE'S ISSSSAAAA! I just watched Paranormal Activity 3 last night with Haley (my editor) and Clover (friend). The last fifteen minutes was THE MOST MESSED UP THING I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE. (Yes, even more messed up then 'Sexy and I know it' Music Video…) Toby is the best ghost I've ever 'seen'. Anyways, here is another attempt at a horror story from another game: Intruder.**

**Also, this story is in modern times, all characters are in their 20's, and Toph is just colorblind, and can see. Aang and Katara are married, and that's all you need to know for now.**

**P.S. Please check out this link, I am at a Calvin and Hobbes 24 hour party, and it is EPIC. Read my rap! Link: ****http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7118051/22/Calvin_and_Hobbes_24Hour_Epic_House_Party**

**Disclaimer – I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><em>"Fortunately, we don't have many instances of people shooting intruders in their home."<em>_  
><em>_-Charlie Wood_

* * *

><p>Toph drove down the street, and rain pounded on the windshield. Suddenly, her phone rang and she picked it up a little too late. There was a voicemail, and she clicked play. Katara's voice, filled with fear, said:<p>

"Please Toph, listen. I don't have time to explain. _There's someone in the house_. I don't know what he, or they, wants but I know it's not good. Please, please, come as soon as you can."

Toph blinked, not believing what she just heard. Then she slammed down on the gas and gritted her teeth. Next thing she knew, she was on the street in front of Aang and Katara's house. Getting out of her car, she saw that the window next to the door was wide open, curtains cut with which looked like a knife.

She walked up to the front door and pressed her ear against it, trying to ignore the sounds of thunder and rain. There was no noise from the inside but footsteps. Unfamiliar footsteps, which she knew didn't belong to Aang.

_I better go through the back._ She thought. It was dark, and occasional lightning lit the place up for a couple of seconds, but it wasn't enough time. Running to the back door with heavy rain pelting her, she saw the garage. _There might be something useful in there… _To her surprise, the door was unlocked. Then she wondered if there was someone inside there, and there was more than one intruder.

She slowly opened the door, and to her relief, there was nobody but her. The place was mostly filled with junk, but there could be something worth collecting. She did find a box with two batteries, and then headed to the back door. The back door did seem safer, and there was even a flashlight. Replacing the batteries, she found the back door was unlocked as well, and she walked in.

All the lights were off, but lightning still came through the windows every few seconds. But besides the sound of rain and thunder, she heard the heavy footsteps roaming the house. _I have to find Aang and Katara._ Toph thought, and quietly walked to the laundry room. _And not be heard._

As fate would have it, the second she walked into the room, her arm bumped a can of Kitty Bits and it fell onto the floor, and was very audible. She heard the heavy footsteps come closer and closer, very quickly.

Without thinking, she meowed like a cat. She heard the footsteps stop right in front of the door, but then they walked away. **(A/N – Thank God Toph is a very good meower.) **Toph sighed in relief, and the rain kept the intruder from hearing her. The laundry room was where Aang and Katara kept their cat, and it looked and smelled like the cat's been at the garbage bag. Garbage had spilled all over the floor, so she tried not to step on any of the litter, but she saw a piece of paper sticking out of it.

Picking it up, she saw it was the pin number for something, but the last two numbers were smudged. She put it in her pocket and saw the can of Kitty Bits, and walked out. **(A/N – No, Toph does not want to pick up the Kitty Bits that almost killed her.)**

She quietly stepped out of the room, closed the door, and went into the kitchen. Picking up the chef's knife she saw on the calendar that Katara's birthday was circled, then heard the footsteps in the other room.

Slowly and quietly walking to the other room, out of the corner of her eye she saw a cat dash out of the house, with blood on its paws. Toph gulped, wondering who's blood that is.

Toph turned, and froze, as she saw the intruder in the lounge, but with his back towards her. She kept the light away from him so he wouldn't see her, and slipped into the pantry to hide and wait for him to move.

But she soon found out he wasn't moving at all, and sighed in frustration. Turning around, she saw a combination padlock on some box, and immediately typed in the numbers: 1020.

It clicked open, leading the way to the cellar. She walked down carefully, trying not to make the wooden stairs creak. She searched the cellar, and found the fuse box. Crossing her fingers and biting her tongue, so switched the lights on.

* * *

><p>The intruder upstairs flinched as the lights flickered on, and narrowed his eyes. He tightened his grip on the blood-stained knife in his hand and growled. He muttered to himself, "Another obstacle, eh? Let's get rid of it, friend." He walked out of the room, and blood-lust pulsing through him.<p>

* * *

><p>Toph let out a shaky sigh of relief as she heard the footsteps walk away, and she switched off the flashlight. Next thing she knew, she was dashing through the house to the office, trying not to touch anything, knowing where Aang would be.<p>

Aang was there, indeed. His pale hand clutched a phone, and the other was hanging off the side of his chair. His head was tilted back, and eyes stared at the ceiling. He was peaceful, but Toph swallowed.

How could he be so peaceful, with that gash on his neck, and blood dripping on the floor?

The moment Toph stepped into the room, the phone on the pale hand rang, and Toph heard footsteps coming towards her. With barely any options, she ducked behind the door. The footsteps were dangerously close, and in the crack between the door and doorframe she saw a bloody knife with a gloved hand holding it with pride.

The knife slowly retreated back, and the intruder walked away. Toph backed away and stared at the body, but then picked up the phone and read the one message from Katara:

"Are you OK?

Locked myself in our bedroom, get the other gun from the office drawer and protect yourself, Aang.

I love you.

from: Katara's Phone

12:32 AM Oct 25"

Hands shaking, Toph placed the phone down and tried to open the drawer. It was jammed, but she then stuck the kitchen knife in the crack, and it opened. Inside as a handgun, a box of blanks, and bullets. She took the handgun and bullets, and loaded the gun. Taking a deep breath, she strode out into the hallway.

Toph reluctantly walked down the hallway, not caring her shoes were audible this time. _This is for you, Aang._ She thought. _And you too, Katara. _

_Let's go kill this guy._

* * *

><p>The intruder stood in the hallway to the front door, one hand clutched into a fist, holding something, and the other holding the knife. He heard footsteps coming towards him, and could tell blood was on the shoes by the sound.<p>

Turning around, lightning flashed through the window, making his shadow visible to the hallway. The footsteps stopped, and the intruder smiled. He waited for his opponent to strike, as he slowly stepped forward.

Toph stood in the hall, gun ready, and took a deep breath as the shadow was cast on the nearby wall. She counted to three, and jumped into the hallway, and immediately began firing.

The next seconds went past in a blur.

The bullets flew and struck the intruder's chest, shoulder, and stomach, but he still ran forward. When Toph fired her second to last bullet, the intruder swiped his knife, which left a large gash up Toph's arm to her shoulder, and then stabbed her in the stomach as well.

She cried in pain and collapsed, and the intruder laughed, then limped to the bedroom, leaving Toph for dead.

* * *

><p>Toph was far from dead, but her body screamed in protest as she tried to get up. Her arms felt weak and shaky, but she got up, holding the gun. Her shooting arm was not weak, but she must end it now. With only one bullet, the last shot must be to the head. It's an all-or-nothing shot.<p>

Limping and following the other track of blood, she heard the intruder fumbling with a lock: the lock to the master bedroom. _Katara._ Toph thought, and she grinded her teeth and sprang out behind him, screaming with rage. The intruder whirled around, as if expecting it, and swung his knife.

But it was too late.

One lone bullet flew and struck the intruder directly in the forehead, and he collapsed, dropping the knife, and the key to Katara's bedroom. She limped forward, but with no point, because the intruder was dead, and she recognized him as a serial killer she heard about on the news:

_Koh, the Face Stealer_.

She let out a happy sigh of relief. The colorblind woman picked up the key and walked to the bedroom door, and successfully unlocked the door. Then she stepped in, ready to confront her friend.

* * *

><p>"Stay where you are!" Cried a terrified voice, filled to the brim with fear.<p>

Toph froze at the door as Katara pointed a gun directly at her head. Tears fell from Katara's eyes, and Toph immediately understood that Katara thought _she_ was the intruder.

"Katara, wait, I'm not-"

The echo of that one shot rang out throughout the house, and Toph's eyes were shut tight, expecting to be dead. She slowly opened her eyes to see Katara slumped on the ground. Suddenly, Toph remembered she took the only bullets, when Katara took the blanks.

"Why?" Katara sobbed, and Toph was stunned. "Why did you kill Aang?"

"Sugar Queen, I didn't kill Aang, but I killed the guy who killed _him_."

Katara turned up to Toph, and stood up immediately. "We have to get out of here."

* * *

><p>The two stepped outside, and Toph heard the distant police sirens and smiled. <em>I've won<em>. She thought. _I've won!_

Suddenly, her phone rang, and she noticed it had a number she did not recognize. She opened the phone and placed it next to her ear as a deep voice said:

**"Word to the wise:**

**Next time you shoot someone,"**

"TOPH! BEHIND YOU!" Katara screamed from the drive way, but it was already too late. Toph whirled around and saw the intruder looming over her, with a bullet hole with blood dripping from his forehead. One hand held a knife, other hand held a phone.

**"Shoot em' dead."**

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Author's Note**** - I have more horror stories, I promise you! But I hope you enjoyed this one!**


End file.
